Nuevos sentimientos
by Yue Tendo
Summary: Llega a la vida de Ukyo un chico que la hará sentir mariposas en el estómago.


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Este es mi primer oneshot, esta dedicado para un reto del foro de Ranma 1/2 "Taller Literario", en el cual se tenía que escoger a un personaje que no fuera ni Ranma ni Akane, yo escogí a Ukyo.

**Nuevos sentimientos**

Allí se encontraba ella en medio de un salón abarrotado de gente bailando, sonriendo. Era de esperar ya que se encontraba en una boda.

Era la boda de Ranma y Akane y ahí estaba ella apoyando a su amigo de la infancia.

Eso no la hacía sentirse mejor, había perdido al amor de su vida, la batalla ya había terminado, en realidad había terminado desde el día que Ranma vio a Akane por primera vez, pero eso ya no importaba, eso que sentía dentro de su pecho se tenía que ir, tenía que olvidarlo...

Ukyo tenía la mirada perdida viendo sólo como las sombras se movían a su alrededor, tratando de resolver el conflicto que tenía en su corazón.

Sintió cómo sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

_No!_ pensó la chica de los ojos celestes.

_Basta ya Uky_o! inmediatamente se reprendió. _Tú sabes que él será muy feliz al lado de Akane, ella es buena chica y lo ama profundamente._ Una voz muy dentro de su ser le gritó: **Pero tú también! **

_Oh por Dios, ya escucho voces dentro de mi mente, _pensó un poco decepcionada bajando la cabeza y tocándose la frente, finalmente se limpió sus húmedos ojos y suspiro...

Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa sonrisa frente a su rostro.

Ukyo pegó un brinquito en la silla donde estaba sentada, el cambio de escenario fue un poco chocante, ya que esa sonrisa la desoriento de manera sobrenatural.

-Te he asustado? - preguntó un Ryoga.

-No me había dado cuenta que tenía a alguien tan cerca- Respondió la chica.

-Perdóname no fue mi intención- Respondió el chico de la pañoleta un poco nervioso.

-Creo que he estado un poco distraída nada más- dijo la chica un poco triste.

-U-u -ky-y-o- dijo Ryoga sacando a todo su esplendor su timidez.

La chica lo miró intrigada.

-¿Quisieras ya sabes... bailar... conmigo?- escupió el pobre chico, mientras le tendía una mano temblorosa.

Ukyo suspiró... Alzó su mirada por el salón y encontró lo que esperaba, ahí estaban Ranma y Akane mirándolos atentamente, era obvio que a Akane se le habría ocurrido la idea de que ellos dos bailarán juntos y que Ranma había puesto leña al fuego para que el menso de Ryoga dejara de barbear por su esposa.

_Este pobre muchacho es tan manipulable!_ pensó la chica.

Al mirarlo ahí estaba todavía con su peculiar sonrisa y sus ojos esperanzados así que Ukyo no encontró la crueldad necesaria para decirle que no.

Así que sonrió, levantó los hombros como sinónimo de un "que me da" y le dijo -¿Por no?-

Y se adentraron a la pista...

Ukyo no tenía ni la menor idea de que Ryoga supiera bailar.. Pero ahí estaba ella dejándose llevar por una balada y... nada menos que con el chico perdido...

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien- le dijo Ukyo

Ryoga se sonrojo levemente y le dijo -Todos tenemos nuestros secretos-

-Supongo que sí- dijo Ukyo un poco extrañada por el comportamiento tan maduro y tranquilo de su amigo.

-Sa sabes... quería decirte que te ves hermosa con ese vestido Ukyo- Le dijo el chico un poco atrevido.

Ukyo se sorprendió por ante tal comentario, su rostro estaba de un rojo profundo y agachó su mirada sin saber qué decir o hacer.. o si le gustaba...

_¡Qué pena! ¡Qué pena_! se repetía Ukyo mentalmente.

Ryoga rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la chica y le dijo - Disculpa no quería ponerte incómoda-

Ukyo volvió a alzar la mirada para tener una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de ese muchacho, _¿en serio ése era Ryoga?_

Ella lo miró con la duda presente en sus ojos y Ryoga entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Soy una persona diferente Ukyo- le dijo con dulzura. -Luego de que Akane y Ranma se formalizaron y decidieron casarse por voluntad propia, pues... ¿quién más que tú para entenderme? me destrozaron el corazón.

-Ambos sabemos que nunca nos dieron alas, pero aún así me sentía muy mal, decidí alejarme y pues me ha hecho muy bien, he conocido mucha gente y he madurado- finalizó el chico.

-oh!- dijo Ukyo, el asombro se asomaba por sus ojos.

-Y tú ¿cómo lo estás llevando? Preguntó Ryoga con curiosidad.

-Creo que voy bien- dijo la chica con un tono de tristeza. _¿Bien?_ le preguntó su subconsciente, ¡_estas fatal!_

-Espero que así sea, cualquier cosa puedes hablar conmigo Ukyo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

Ukyo asintió tímidamente, estaba algo confundida por el gran cambio por el que había en su amigo perdido.

Ryoga le dedico una sonrisa sincera y le dijo –Tengo que irme, pero ¿nos veremos verdad?-

_Wow, ¡qué lindo que es_! pensó Ukyo, _¿pero que me está pasando?_ Se reprendió nuevamente.

-¿Ukyo?- le decía Ryoga mientras pasaba su mano delante de su rostro.

-¡Oh¡ ¡si claro! No te pierdas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica_. Ja ja ja este siempre pasa perdido, pensó._

Ryoga desapareció del salón y ella se sentía un poco mareada, de verdad este era un Ryoga totalmente diferente, y… lindo!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Ukyo estaba en su restaurante haciendo su especialidad, ya habían pasado varios días desde la boda de Akane y Ranma, y Ukyo se sentía mucho mejor.

_Creo que ya lo estoy asimilando, meditó.. uff ya era hora porque el dolor había sido insoportable hasta que_… Ryoga murmuro… pensar en él le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿_estaba enamorada? No puede ser_ se dijo a sí misma_, sólo hablaste con él por unos minutos y ahora estas totalmente embobada. _

Ukyo estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos y no vio un basurero moviéndose por su restaurante.

La chica movía lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro y se decía_ no no no… no seas tonta Uky_…. Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una masa gigante caía sobre ella abrazándola.

-Ukyooooo!-

-¿Pero que es estooo? Gritó la chica

-Soy yo mi amor!- sacó la cabeza del basurero un chico de cabellos color café y ojos azules.

-Maldición Tsubada! Suéltame!- gritó la chica, he inmediatamente sacó a como pudo su pala gigante y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

El chico inmediatamente cayó al suelo inconsciente y sus ojos cambiaron a espirales.

-¡!Estás loco!- dijo con fuerza Ukyo con poco agitada por el susto y la ira que nadaba por sus venas.

-Yo iba a salvarte, pero veo que ya no hay necesidad- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Ukyo la reconoció pero no dio crédito de ella hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, era Ryoga.

Ukyo sintió como su rostro se acaloraba, _no puede ser que me este poniendo roja!_ Pensó la chica, _en serio ¿qué me pasa?_ …. Una vocecita en su interior le dijo lo que más temía.. _Estas enamorada… _decidió ignorar por completo a esa voz inquisidora y hablar.

-Ho hola Ryoga- dijo la chica con una sonrisa exagerada por el nerviosismo, -¿tienes hambre? Siéntate, te preparé mi especialidad- y le guiñó el ojo.

-No Ukyo gracias- dijo el chico moviendo la mano. -Sólo vengo a dejarte una cosa, es un recuerdo de uno de los lugares en los que he estado- le extendió una pequeña bolsita dorada, -acéptalo por favor- le dijo suplicante.

Era obvio que Ukyo lo iba a aceptar, _¿por qué no lo haría?_ Pensó la chica. Ella se limitó a tomar la bolsita entre sus manos con precaución como si fuera de vidrio.

-Espero que te guste- dijo el chico mientras salía del restaurante.

-Oye Ryoga!- le gritó la chica antes de que cruzara el marco de la puerta.

-¿Ya no te pierdes?- dijo Ukyo con maldad.. _con este comentario por lo menos lo haré sonrojarse,_ pensó la chica con astucia.

Ryoga se limitó a sacar un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo y le dijo –para algo existen brújulas- y se fue.

Estaba enojada, su plan no había funcionado como ella quería, pero inmediatamente se acordó de la bolsita dorada. Sacó lo que había adentro con prisa ya que se moría de curiosidad, era un collar.. hermoso.. plateado con un dije redondo de color celeste, pero un celeste profundo, como… como el de sus ojos. Su rostro mostro asombró.. _wow_ pensó

Al tocar nuevamente la bolsa se dio cuenta que había algo más dentro de ella, era una hoja doblada en muchas veces hasta convertirlo en un papelito pequeño del tamaño de una moneda pero en forma de triangulo. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta ya había desarmado el triangulo y tenía una carta frente a ella.

Ukyo suspiró y trato de leerla con calma.

-Una carta, pero que atrevido- dijo una voz a su lado.

-¡Tsubasa! Gritó Ukyo. –¡Lárgate ahora! Y tomó su espátula gigante, le brillaban los ojos por la ira.

-Ukyo no seas así sólo quería ayudar- se excusó el demente pero Ukyo lo hizo sacado de su restaurante de un solo golpe.

-¡Pobre Ranma! Ahora lo entiendo dijo la chica ahogando un suspiro.

Trató de relajarse un poco antes de empezar a leer.

Querida Ukyo, hermosa y valiente, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, lo compre en la Isla de Miyako en Okinawa, es una ágata marina, la compré para ti porque me recuerda al color de tus ojos.

En esta carta quiero confesarte que en mi corazón sólo cabe amor por ti y nadie más. Déjame curar tus heridas, te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Por favor acepta ser mi novia, estaré en el puente del parque mañana a las 5 de la tarde.

Siempre tuyo Ryoga.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían! Ryoga… _¿siempre había sido tan romántico? ¿Por qué Akane nunca se enamoró de él?_ Ella estaba totalmente derretida…. Dejó de pensar en el pasado, se prometió nunca volver a pensar en él, ahora tenía un chico muy tierno que la amaba y ella estaba loca por él_. Supongo que así es el amor,_ pensó _simplemente llega de repente…_

Definitivamente iría! _Te mereces ser feliz!_ le gritó su subconsciente.

Al otro día en el puente del parque a las 5 de la tarde se podía ver a una pareja de chicos tomados de la mano.

* * *

sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, creo que ando media romántica porque ando en la cabeza el libro 50 sombras de Grey de E.L. James, cualquier parecido ha sido pura coincidencia. :D

Yue.


End file.
